The Tale of the Blue Knight
by Ms Boku
Summary: Something is not right and when Sportacus goes to the castle of the Blue Knight to investigate, when the unexpected happens, putting his life in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Thanks again for reading my stories. I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing. Well, I decided to write a sequel to one of my many favorite episodes, The Blue Knight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a warm day in LazyTown. The sun was shining, the sky was clear and everyone was waiting to see Sportacus's airship return. Even Robbie Rotten. He was spying when he heard Elena was sick and Sportacus whisked her away. He paced in his lair for a while and decided to wait for any news before assuming the worst. He even looked around for <em>his<em> Elena. The one from his imagination but she didn't show.

He was still mad at himself. He let Sportacus and Elena in. Even the kids to a certain degree. No! This was unacceptable. He wasn't sure he could deal with Sportanerd being a friend. Blah! But if he was going to be friends with Elena, then he'd at least have to tolerate Sportaflippity flop. Everything was changing.

"This isn't right! If I try to get rid of the blue kangaroo, I make Elena sad! What's a villain to do? I can't just just give up being myself. It's good to be bad!" He brought his hands up and growled. "Maybe I need a change of scenery." He exited his lair via some new chutes he had installed, and came up near the sports field. He walked over and started pacing near one of the high walls. As he paced he occasionally glanced up to the sky looking for the airship.

He decided pacing was too much work so he changed to sitting on a bench. He did notice that since the absence of Sportacus, the kids were quieter. It was almost disturbing. He had nothing to complain about and that angered him. He got up and marched around looking for the noisy brats. It was harder to find them when they were quiet. He took his fingers and pulled his ear out to see if he could hear them. "Nothing? They didn't leave me alone again, did they?"

He extended his ear once more. He heard a hint of something. He walked, following the chatter. It was still not loud enough to disturb him. He followed it all the way to Pixels house. Then he heard nothing again. He found a ladder and climbed up to the open window where he saw all the kids halfheartedly keeping themselves occupied. Pixel staring at his monitor not playing a game, Stingy asleep on the sofa, Ziggy was pushing a car with his finger, across the table, board, and Stephanie and Trixie were watching the TV, which was off.

He climbed down. "Do my eyes deceive me? They are being lazy? Doing nothing? It's quiet." He moved from the left to the right. "Nothing! Not even a mouse." With somewhat of an accomplished grin and a tug on his vest, he felt good. Sort of. Why should he be upset? This is the way it should be. LazyTown is lazy. But now it felt unnatural. He needed something to complain about. Every day he, always complained about the noise, trying to get LazyTown back to peace and quiet. But now, after all this time it was, and he couldn't stand it.

"What is wrong with me? This is what I want! Why am I not happy?" He growled again. "No one to play tricks on. That's it! They need to get into trouble! Then the blue elf will rescue them and everything will be back to normal!"

Then without thinking, he marched into Pixels house. The door swung open, startling the kids. "What do you think you're doing?" Ziggy was about to answer but Robbie raised a finger. "You need to get outside! Now!"

They all looked at him, surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. "You shouldn't be in here pushing a toy car, starting at TVs and computers! Now get out! Go!" And he started shooing them out.

"What's happened to Robbie? Is he ok?" Ziggy asked.

"I think he's finally gone off the deep end." Trixie commented.

"You too." Robbie pushed Pixel and Stephanie out the door. They turned and looked at him. "What do you want? An engraved invitation?"

"That's it!" Stephanie hollered. "I know what we can do! Let's hold a surprise party for Elena for when they get back! We can decorate it with streamers, and a banner, music, cake and sports candy!" All the kids cheered. Stephanie designated jobs for everyone.

"Thanks Robbie! We've been trying to figure out what we can do for them!"

"What?! You mean you weren't-you were just thinking? What have I done?"

"Don't worry Robbie, we miss them too." She looked at him. "Hey! Would you like to make a cake?"

"You...want my help?"

"Of course! I know Elena would like it if you did. Ok?"

He studdered. "I-I-I-would be happy to."

"Great! See you soon, Robbie!"

"I'll make the most impressive cake anybody has ever seen! To the lair!" He stepped on a sewer grate, stuck his foot out and stepped on part of the ground that popped up a lever. He pulled the lever, looked down but nothing happened. He pulled it several times. Nothing. "Must need-OIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!" He hollered as the grate unexpectedly opened and he fell through the chute, landing on his orange chair. "It's cake time!"

* * *

><p>Sportacus had Loquia on his lap again while he peddled back to LazyTown. Elena sat on the floor next to the flypod, sipping a smoothie, Sportacus made. Loquia insisted on one as well. She loved watching him make them and making the sports candy fly all over the ship. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment then he shrugged it off.<p>

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"What is what?"

"That is the fifth time you've done that."

"What?"

"Got that weird look on your face and shrugged it off."

He turned his head. " I honestly don't know. I felt it before we left, a few times. It's just a weird feeling. I-" he was suddenly aware, while his head was turned towards Elena, Loquia was looking in his ear. He just shook his head and Elena giggled. He slowly turned to face Loquia. "May I ask what you're doing?" He asked, grinning.

"I'm hungry." She replied.

"Oh. What would you like?"

Elena smirked.

"Bananas."

"Sweety, I told you, the bananas only happen when poppy's around."

Loquia, disappointed, looked out the window when she felt something drop at her side. "A banana!" She yelled, excitedly, giving Sportacus a hug. "Thank you, daddy!" She said as she peeled it.

A surprised Sportacus looked at Elena who had an innocent look on her face.

"What? You're the one with the bananas, not me."

"Loquia, would you excuse me for a minute or two?" He set Loquia aside and stood up. Elena got up and ran. "You mother needs to know what time it is." He jumped out of the flypod and landed feet from her.

"Is it tickle o'clock, daddy?"

"You bet it is!" He held a confident smile.

"Yay!" Loquia cheered. "Get her daddy!"

"Who's side are you on?" She laughed. Sportacus bolted for her. She screamed and ran to one side then the other. She backed up as he hand sprung towards her. She went down and rolled almost getting caught. She was fast but he was faster and there wasn't much space to run. She evaded his grasp for a few minutes then he spun on his heel, caught her arm, spun her into his arms and gave her a kiss. Then he bagan tickling her relentlessly.

After a few minutes he stopped and looked in her eyes. "Do you give up?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Never." She whispered.

"I see LazyTown!" Loquia shouted.

Sportacus got up and helped Elena up. They walked over and looked through the windows. "Home at last. Well, how do you feel, my wife to be?"

"Like I am the luckiest woman in the world, my husband to be."

Sportacus gave Elena a kiss and got back in the flypod with Loquia. "Ok everyone. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>At the castle of the Blue Knight, there were two swords stuck in the stones as they have for many years. Around the castle a rumble could be heard. The stone that had the Purple Knights sword began to glow. It glowed blindingly bright, then vanished.<p>

The Blue Knights sword, atop the castle, began to vibrate violently, as if someone were trying to take it. Then it stopped. It was calm for a few minutes then, intermittently, the jewel on the hilt started to weakly, pulsate, calling out to one who would answer the call.


	2. Chapter 2 The Calm Before the Storm

Hello all! I just wanted to say that this chapter may be a bit different but as most of you who read my stories, I always put things I for future significance. There is a reason for everything.

* * *

><p>When Sportacus, Elena and Loquia returned home. Everyone came to greet them, even Robbie, who had arrived with the the biggest chocolate cake he had ever made. But for him, and everyone, everything was back to normal.<p>

During the next week, Bessie and Milford finally got to go on their honeymoon. Stephanie stayed with Elena, Sportacus and Loquia.

One day while Sportacus was making his rounds around LazyTown, avoiding Robbie's traps, he flipped through Lazy Park where he saw Elena sitting on one of the benches with a pad of paper and a pencil. "Hello, my love." He sat next to her. "What are you- wow!" He looked at her drawing. "That is really amazing!"

"You think so?" She had drawn each of the kids playing in the park.

"Elena, these are breathtaking." But it was the way she caught their likenesses that astounded him.

"I've been wanting to do something in LazyTown, you know, be a part, so, I thought I might try a few things out. Maybe art at the school, or work in a shop. Loquia and I were drawing earlier and something just...came out. So, I went with it."

"You could open up your own art gallery or maybe a studio." He said looking at the other pages. She even caught an interesting likeness of Robbie. He flipped to the first page where she drew Sportacus, Loquia and herself, portrait style and other smaller drawings of special moments surrounding it. Like Sportacus telling her a bedtime story, Loquia asleep in his arms and even Sportacus with a banana in his ear and how happy she looked when she found it.

"You had to draw the banana. You know, I'm never going to hear the end of that." He chuckled. He looked at the picture. "Did she really look that happy?"

"She did."

"I guess it's worth it to see her so happy. They are really beautiful drawings."

"Thank you." She gave him a kiss.

"You know, I think I love you." He smiled.

"I think I love you more." She faced him.

"I think I love you more." He started rubbing his nose to hers.

"I think I love you more."

"I think I am gonna be sick." Trixie muttered as she walked by.

"Maybe we save the cutesy stuff in private." He chuckled. "I do have a question. The kids have been acting strangely since we got back. I think they have been spying on me. I'm not sure why. Have they mentioned anything?"

"Oh, kids will be kids." She saw as Loquia and Ziggy were passing by. Elena stretched her arms and laid them on the back of the bench. They started walking slower as they got closer.

"Oh, hello Sportacus." Ziggy greeted him as if it were rehearsed.

"Hi Ziggy. What are you two doing today?"

Ziggy casually answered. "We are just taking a walk to the see-saw."

Sportacus looked at him strangely. "Um ok. Are you having fun Loquia?"

"Yes daddy. How are you?" She asked innocently.

"Fine." He wasn't sure what, but there was something going on.

"Ok, bye." And they very slowly walked until they heard a thunk.

Loquia looked down and picked up a banana. "See! I told you!"

"Wow! Sportacus how do you get those bananas in your ears, huh?"

"That explains everything." Sportacus looked at Elena.

"That was the last one I promise." She laughed. "Ok, you two. That was the last of the bananas. He has officially run out." Elena stated.

"Aw." They both replied.

"Go and play you two. And be careful."

After they left he turned to Elena. "They have been looking at me weird all week, following me around. They've been waiting for bananas to drop from my ears."

Elena started chuckling. "It is funny."

"You just wait, my love. I'll get you back."

"Just as long as you get me." She watched Loquia playing. "I'm happy she's playing with Ziggy."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Someone's in trouble! I gotta go!" He gave her a quick kiss and headed off.

* * *

><p>Pixel was on his roof attaching some equipment to his satellite dish when he slipped and was hanging from the edge and his hands were slipping. "Hellllllp!" He was losing his grip hanging from three fingers.<p>

Sportacus ran through town on leaps and bounds. He landed on a skateboard then flipped, spun and ran just as Pixel fell. He jumped on the trampoline, soared through the air and caught him. "Are you alright?" He asked as he set him down.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I was attaching some equipment to my dish, I went to plug it in and I slipped."

"Let me help you with that." He shimmied up the house to the center of the dish and put the plug in. He remembered the last time he was there was when lightning struck and it brought Elena to him. He smiled.

"Are you ok up there, Sportacus?" Pixel hollered.

Sportacus waved and jumped down. "You're all set, Pixel. I'll see you later!"

"Bye! And thanks!"

"You're welcome!" He shouted as he flipped away.

* * *

><p>Robbie was walking through LazyTown enjoying a piece of cake when Ziggy and Loquia ran into him causing him to spin around almost losing his cake.<p>

"Why don't you kids watch where you're walking? I almost lost my ooey gooey chocolate yummy cake!"

"Oh, sorry Robbie." Ziggy apologized. "It does sound yummy!"

Loquia just looked at Robbie.

"Well, we gotta go. I'm gonna teach Loquia how to ride a bike! Bye Robbie!" Ziggy started to walk and noticed she was still looking at Robbie. In fact so did Robbie.

"Loquia? Are you coming?"

Robbie bent over and looked her in the eye. "Is there something I can help you with?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she walked off with Ziggy.

Robbie slowly stood up, expression changing from annoyance to a warm hearted disbelief.

About that time Sportacus was flipping by and he noticed Robbie not moving. He made his way to him. "Hi Robbie!" He said in a cheery voice. Then he waved his hand in front of his face. "Robbie? Are you alright?"

"What?" He said, snapping out of it. "I'm fine." Taking a bite of his cake.

"Ok. Bye." And he headed back to the park.

Robbie turned towards Ziggy and Loquia and casually headed in their direction.

* * *

><p>As Sportacus ran through the park, he picked up a basketball, jumped and slam dunked it. Then he got on his hands and and did push ups. Once back on his feet he moved on a wall and did more push ups. About that time Elena glanced up and started watching him. She smiled and watched him for the duration. After about a half hour of moving around he noticed he was being watched. He went over to her.<p>

"You know, it's not polite to stare, but under the circumstances, I'll let it go this time."

"And what would those circumstances be?"

"The fact that you are a very beautiful woman who is about to be married to the happiest man on the planet."

"Those are acceptable reasons." She smiled. "I'd be so lost without you."

Sportacus's brows furrowed and he looked around.

"There's that look again. What is it?"

I don't know. It's like...I can't explain it. I'm going to make another round of LazyTown. I'll see you at home tonight." He kissed her and ran off trying to see if he could find where this feeling was emanating from.

* * *

><p>The sword of the Blue Knight began to dimly glow again. Then it started to shake and became still once more.<p>

* * *

><p>Robbie followed the kids to Ziggy's house. He got his bike out and rode around, showing Loquia how it was done. Then he helped her on his bike. She was unsteady and a bit scared. "Be careful." Robbie mouthed, setting his cake down on the wall.<p>

She started to walk it with her feet. Ziggy coaxed her to go faster. She started peddling, going faster. Then she got scared and her steering went out of control. She was heading for one of the construction holes in the street, near Robbie.

"Hellllllp!" She yelled.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Someone's in trouble! Loquia!" He bolted in her direction.

Robbie gasped. She was headed in his direction right for the hole.

Sportacus was about to let loose his shooter and stop the bike when Robbie scooped her up and off the bike. His jaw dropped in amazement. Then he ran over as fast as he could.

Loquia gave Robbie a hug. "Thank you, Robbie."

"Loquia are you alright?"

"I'm fine, daddy!"

Robbie set her down. "I-I-I-I saved her." He studdered.

"You did! Thank you, Robbie! How did it feel?"

"It felt...good."

Sportacus smiled. "Now you know how I feel everyday! You did a good thing." He pat him on the back. "Loquia you should get home for dinner!" He instructed as he took off.

* * *

><p>Later that night, at dinner they all talked about the day's surprising events then they got settled for bed. Sportacus entered the room and lay down next to Elena who was drawing.<p>

"Are the kids asleep?"

"Mm hm." He replied as he watched her.

"You know," She began. "It's not polite to stare." She looked at him. He had a very romantically, sheepish look on his face.

"Are you going to 'thank me'?" Which was their code for making love.

"Mm hm." He hummed. He wrapped her in his arms and thanked her many times that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they were both up early. She was making breakfast for everyone when Sportacus slid his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck.<p>

"She sunk into him. I don't think you could top that performance from last night."

"I'll endeavor to try."

"You have been very amorous. Is there something I should know?" She turned to face him.

"Nothing. I am just expressing my love for you." He continued with the Eskimo kisses from the other day. Then they heard a giggle.

They both turned. "Stephanie!" They blushed and became very awkward.

"It's ok. You guys are cute."

Loquia came in and joined them. After breakfast the kids went out, Sportacus went to work out on the airship and perform some maintenance. And Elena went around to some of the more scenic views of the town and drew.

Ziggy brought Loquia to the castle of the Blue Knight. He told her how he made him a knight. "Sir Ziggy Lollypop! And there is the Blue knight s sword!...that's weird. It's glowing. It looks like it's going to rain too. Maybe we should-" he gasped. "The Purple Knights sword! It's gone!"

"Is that bad?" She asked.

"I really think it is!" The wind started to pick up.

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP<p>

"Someone's in trouble! Door!"

"Door opening."

Sportacus stepped out and saw there was a storm but only where the Blue Knights castle was. He looked through his telescope and saw Ziggy and Loquia there. He jumped down, spinning then his backpack transformed to a glider. He got as close as he could then landed. The glider transformed to the backpack and he ran as fast as he could to the castle.

Elena caught sight of the storm and Sportacus and ran after him.

Robbie walking around heard the rumbling and followed it to the source. "What's going on now?"

The sword glowed brighter the closer Sportacus got. He made it to the kids, who were almost being forced against the wall by the wind. Elena got there next.

"Take the kids!" He yelled over the wind and rumbling.

"What are you going to do!" She hollered back.

"The sword is glowing! I think it might have something to do with this!"

"Sportacus!" Ziggy shouted. "The Purple Knights sword is missing!"

"I'll check it out!"

Elena pulled the kids back. She suddenly got a very bad feeling. "Sportacus!" She yelled as loud as she could but he didn't hear her.

Robbie just made it there. "What's happening?!" He yelled hardly hearing himself.

She looked but didn't answer. She watched Sportacus, who went to the stone where the Purple Knights sword was. The stone looked as if it had never been penetrated by the sword. The Blue Knights sword began to shake until it flew up in the air. The winds began to swirl around Sportacus. He tried to run but couldn't.

Elena got up and ran to him, but the winds made it hard for her to get closer. Robbie pulled the kids back. The sword flew to Sportacus and he caught it.

"Sportacus!" She hollered as the winds stopped and Sportacus had disappeared. She walked towards the castle. "Sporty?" She sank to her knees. Loquia ran to her.

"Where's daddy?"

"I-I don't know, sweety." Her eyes welled up. "I don't know." The only thing she did know was, Sportacus was gone. She hugged her crying daughter.


	3. Chapter 3 A Man Out of Time

All the kids ran over to the castle to see what the commotion was. When they got there, they saw Loquia crying in her mothers arms.

"What happened?" Stephanie walked over to Ziggy.

"It's Sportacus." Ziggy sniffed, looking down.

"What about him?" Pixel asked

"He's gone."

All the kids looked at Robbie.

"What!? I didn't do it!" He exclaimed. 'For once I didn't do it. He's gone. The blue jumping kangaroo is gone. Why am I not happy?' He thought. Then he looked at Loquia and Elena. 'That's why.'

"There was a lot of wind and Sportacus went to see why the Purple Knights sword was gone. Then the Blue Knights sword flew up and out. Sportacus caught it and he disappeared."

"He's, he's gone?" Stephanie whispered.

Loquia was crying on Elena's shoulder. "Daddy's not coming back is he?"

Elena took a deep breath and looked at Loquia. "He is going to come back, sweety. If it's one thing I know, it's that we were all brought together. And daddy will find his way back to us. I don't know how or when, but he will. And I'm going to miss him too." She hugged her tight.

The kids all looked down, sad.

Stephanie walked over to Elena and out a hand on her shoulder.

Elena looked at the castle. 'Be safe, my love.'

* * *

><p>There was a blinding flash of light and the wind around Sportacus stopped. He was in the middle of the forest holding the sword. He looked around quickly. There was no LazyTown.<p>

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Someone's in trouble!" He got his bearings and took off running.

* * *

><p>"NO! This ones mine! I shall teach you a lesson, dog! You do not defy the prince!" He raised his sword as the knight defended himself. Blow after blow, the brave knight dodged each attack. The guard swung his sword hitting the tree as the knight ducked. The knight, now on the other side, swung his sword and the guard blocks it pushing the knight back against tree, making a high pitched yelp.<p>

The guard grabbed the Knights arm and pushed it against the tree several times until the sword fell to the ground. "Now, let's see who's under this helmet." Holding the knight firmly against the tree, he pulled off the helmet revealing a woman, hair red and green eyes. He pulled her forward then slammed her against the tree causing her to fall.

"Well, look what we have here. A maiden so fair. Well, you fought well, little one, but not good enough."

Her eyes went wide as he raised his sword. It came down but was blocked by another.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Sportacus pushed back the guard with his sword. Then he got between the two. "I think you all should leave now."

They looked at his clothes and the fact he was not wearing any armor. "I don't think you know what you've just done."

"What would that be?"

"Signed your death warrant, peasant!" And they all ran at him. He flipped over them, landing behind them. They all turned, confused. Swords raised, Sportacus dodged every single attack with ease. He tucked and rolled disarming one as he did so. He rolled to his feet blocked two with his sword as they swung at him.

The woman watched the man who saved her. He was strong and light on his feet. His moves were that of what she had never seen before. She continued to watch in amazement.

Sportacus maneuvered his sword so it twisted around causing it to fly out of the guards hand, then he spun giving the last guard a swift kick in the keister making him stumble and fall. But the guard got up fast and ran at Sportacus with such a fury. Sportacus side stepped, grabbed the guards sword and stuck it in the tree as hard as he could so the guard could not get it out.

"I think we are done here." He raised his sword. "I think maybe you should leave."

The guards knew they were bested. Two took off. The third looked at Sportacus.

"We shall meet again! And the next time, you won't be so lucky." He ran off.

Sportacus went to the woman and offered his hand to help her up. She placed it in his and he pulled her up. "Are you alright?"

She gave a smile. "Yes. Thank you."

"What are you doing dressed up as a knight?"

"I will go to great lengths to protect my land and the people in it. I was trying to get home. There was a decoy, but some chose to follow me. If they had captured or even killed me, they would have my land. I owe you my life." She started to walk and Sportacus followed.

"Who would want to do this to you?"

"Prince Greedle. He wants as many lands as he can get a hold of." She stopped and looked at his clothes. "What manner of clothes are you wearing? Are you a jester? Is that why you can jump around as you did back there?" She continued walking.

He looked confused. "Ah, no. I am a... Slightly above average hero."

"You do think well of yourself. You did fight well so, I suppose that title could suit you."

"I seem to be a little lost. Where am I?"

We are in the wood of Lazy Grove. And there my good man," They made it to a clearing. "is my castle. Just behind LazyTown." She walked until she found the path.

Sportacus just looked. It was nothing like his LazyTown. There were more trees. The town itself seemed to be more a farming community.

"Are you coming? We can go to my castle for a warm meal and perhaps you may entertain me." She smiled forging ahead.

"Entertain?" He caught up with her.

"What do I call you?"

"My name is Sportacus. And you are?"

"You do not know?" He shook his head. "I am Lady Arlette. We shouldn't have anymore attacks this close to town. Although the prince has been getting bold of recent. Where are you from? I do not recognize your dialect."

"I am from a small island off the North Sea." He looked around and became nervous. It wasn't a matter of where he was, but when. Now it seemed he was farther away from his LazyTown, Elena and Loquia. He was certain the sword had something to do with it and there was no way he was going let it out of his sight. But how and why? He had no idea how he was going to get back. "Why does the prince want to attack your land?"

"Well, he won't admit that he has. LazyTown castle is a strategic location for him, from what I've heard. Though I do not know why. He has been more aggressive in his attempts veiled by requests to join our houses. I will not marry a man who takes what he pleases because he has the power to do so. When my father died I vowed to keep the town and castle safe.

When you found me I was returning from a meeting to gain allies against the prince to stop his attacks. So, I went under the guise of a knight. I had a decoy out, but some of his men followed me instead. Although, once his men report back, the decoy option may not work anymore."

They walked through town and it was bustling with activity. Children playing, people farming and building. It put a smile on his face. As they walked to the castle she was greeted by some of the towns people. They truly loved her for keeping them safe. They did look at him strangly. Some of the younger women blushed when he made eye contact. It slighted a grin.

Once on the castle grounds a young knight, blond hair blue eyes, ran to her. He wore a blue sash which signified he was one of her Knights.

"My lady! We feared for your life when we found the guards broke off."

"Thank you, Ziggus. If it were not for Sportacus, here, I would not be alive now."

"Ziggus?" He whispered. He did bear a resemblance to Ziggy. He extended his hand.

Ziggus shook his hand. "You fought with no armor? You must be brave or stupid."

"Well, brave but skilled." He informed him.

"I have never seen clothes like this. Are you an entertainer as well?"

"Ah, no." He chuckled. "I help people."

"'A slightly above average hero' as he informed me earlier. Perhaps you could show your techniques to Ziggus and my men?"

"I think I could."

They made their way into the castle where she saw one of the maids. "Allison! See to our guest here. He'll need a room and suitable clothing."

"Yes, my lady."

"Ziggus, take him to the kitchen for some food. You must be hungry."

"I saw the cooks making cookies and cakes. They are delicious."

"Well, I only eat sports candy."

"Sports candy?"

"Yes, fruits and vegetables. I, ah, am allergic to sugar." He decided to keep his melt downs a secret.

"As you wish. You do eat soup and meat?"

"I've had soup and meat." He didn't want to insult her by refusing her generosity. At least one thing was for sure. There was no danger of getting a sugar apple here.

"Ziggus, show him around. Tonight we will get to know you more, Sportacus of the North Sea."


	4. Chapter 4 Prince Greedle

Prince Greedle sat patiently in his throne. He stared at the guards that returned as he contemplated their tale. He stood up and looked at the row of his best men. He walked up to the first one. "So, you are telling me that she was not in the carriage? That the whole caravan was empty?"

"Yes sire." He looked down.

"So, you and your men ended up chasing a decoy?" He said with firm lips. The guard said nothing. The prince opened his mouth when the door opened and three more guards entered. "Where were you three? I trust you have news?" They stopped and looked grim. He pointed for them to get in line.

"You were not with the rest of the group! Why?"

"We...we." He began to sweat.

"Could it be because you never made it because you were late?!"

"But it was good we were my lord!" One spoke up and was ribbed by the one he was next to.

"And why is that?"

"Uh...we took the wrong path but found the real carriage as it was returning."

The princes expression changed. "Really?" He seemed happier. "What Happened?" The guard looked down. The prince did not like bad news. "TELL ME!"

We were bested, my lord. We attacked one of the Knights and-"

"You were bested by ONE of the Knights?"

"One was the lady." One of them uttered.

"Mmmmmm." He growled. "You were bested by the Lady Arlette?"

"No, my lord, by another. We were about to kill the lady when he showed up."

"Who?"

"A knight." He answered.

"A blue knight!"

"A blue knight." The prince repeated.

"He had moves like I've never seen before. He was swift and agile. Clearly the lady has a new protector."

The prince squinted his eyes. "Go! Leave me! The lot of you disgust me! Send for my advisor."

They quickly retreated. Moments later his advisor entered the room.

"Something troubling you, my lord?"

"I want it! I want it all, Sholack! But I can't get it while the castle of LazyTown still stands. I must have it! Then I can control the surrounding territories as well. I must keep her from getting out and getting help. She has no idea what she is standing on! She has evaded me at every turn, Sholack. What am I to do? And now she has a _blue_ knight protecting her?"

"Well, my lord, you might want to visit the castle to make sure she is safe. Show her concern..."

"And get a look at this blue knight character. I think that is a good idea. She must be in a state from her ordeal."

"Very good, my lord."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a young woman, locked in a cell, hands bound, tries to free herself from her captor, as she had tried for many days. She heard footsteps and jovial laughter making its way to her cell door. She moved back to her bed. The key turned and the door opened. A tall man, long dark curly hair, mustache and goatee entered. He was dressed in fancy purple robes. "Hello, my dear. I see you have not escaped yet. That's good, because I still have need of you."<p>

"What do you want of me? I have given you what you want."

"Yes, you have. Many have died from my sword. It is, and has made me, invincible."

"Then let me go."

"You know I can't do that." Especially with what you know and what you can do." He lifted the sword, admiring it.

"What happened to you? You are not the same man I once knew. Why have you turned a blind eye to who you were before?"

"Because of those who have seized my land and left me with nothing. They had no right to take it. And now I shall take what is mine, tenfold! And you have the power to give me what I want."

"Have you never loved me? I told you what I was to be honest, not to give you power. To show you we could live. I guess you are not the man I fell in love with. Robertus, please do not make me do this." She pleaded.

He looked down. "You must be hungry. I will have some food sent up to you." He turned and left, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>It was getting close to dinner and Ziggus had just finished giving Sportacus the tour of the castle. All that was left was his favorite place, the kitchen. Sportacus managed to procure some fruit and restore his energy. Then he was shown to his room where there were clothes waiting.<p>

By the time he finished dressing, they headed to the main hall for dinner, where the lady Arlette was waiting.

"I must say, you look better, properly dressed. Blue does suit you." She smiled.

One thing Sportacus managed to do to was, cover his ears. Luckily, he was in need of a hair cut. It would do until he could find some other way to hide his ears. He had no idea how they would react. "Thank you, my lady."

She sat across from him then he sat down, joined by Ziggus. "So, Sportacus of the North Sea, tell me, what brings you here to our land?

He thought for a moment. "Ah, well... I left home a while ago. I like to help people and you were the first person I came across."

"Your fighting skills are unusual, but effective. Who tought you?"

"My father, but I train everyday."

"Everyday?" Ziggus asked.

"Yes. I keep fit so I can rescue any who need it. I would hate for something bad to happen because I was not prepared."

"Perhaps that is what you and your men need Ziggus. More training. Could you work out a regimen for my men tomorrow?"

"I would be happy to."

The servants came and brought breads, meat, fruits and vegetables, and soup. Sportacus was happy. He'd rather stick to sports candy, having the choice. He noticed the lady watching him. He gave a grin as he bit into a cucumber.

"So, how many allies do you have to go against the prince?"

"Not many. He has managed to secure the castles I've visited, save for one."

"That's not all."Ziggus added. "There is another who seeks to destroy all castles. It is mostly rumored. They say he comes in like a ghost, destroying all in his path and he has an evil witch by his side."

"Really Ziggus! Do not try to frighten us with children's tales." She didn't take him seriously.

However, Sportacus did. "How do you know?"

"It was when we were at the castle of Prince Vaughn. His soldiers told of the castle of King Philbert, where a man lay siege and took down all within the castle walls, alone, with a single sword."

One thing came to Sportacus's mind. The purple knight.

"Well, I refuse to live in fear of a tale that is mere speculation. However, if you can help strengthen these walls and help protect my people, then you have earned a place here. Let Ziggus know when you wish his men to assemble, then we may begin training."

After dinner, Ziggus left to prepare his men. Lady Arlette joined Sportacus on the terrace.

"You are here but yet you are somewhere else. Is there anything I can can help with?" She placed her hand on his.

"No. I am fine." He lied. He really missed Elena, Loquia and everyone in his LazyTown. "Just admiring the view. The people here are amazing."

"They are. They have accomplished so much and I will do my best to protect them and any who wish to live on this land." She looked at Sportacus. "That goes for you too." She gave his hand a squeeze before removing it.

"Thank you. I should get bed. I want to be ready for training tomorrow."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>He returned to his room and looked out his window. "Elena, I love you and I miss you and Loquia so much." He blew a kiss out the window then he lay down and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena was in her bed stroking Loquia's hair while she slept. "I love you, Sporty." She whispered. "I know you'll find your way home. Please come back soon. We miss you." She wiped away stray tears, laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. She felt something on her cheek and quickly opened her eyes, but there was nothing there. She placed her hand on her cheek and smiled. Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Meanwhile, back in LazyTown

It had been a week since Sportacus disappeared and Elena was doing all she could not to climb the walls. She had gone to the library and pulled any and every book referencing the blue knight. There were only five and they had not much more information than the history of LazyTown did. She went to the castle everyday and looked around for any clues.

The one thing she found most baffling was, the stone that held the sword of the purple knight was not there. It was if it never existed. In fact when she re-read the history, the part where they got stuck in the stones had gone. It just said the Knights had disappeared. This is what kept Elena up at night. She was doing her best to hold it together for Loquia and everyone in LazyTown, but she grew more worried by the day.

* * *

><p>Robbie had been walking around LazyTown when he saw the kids by the treehouse, playing tag. He looked at Loquia and smiled. She reminded him of his little sister. He didn't know why. Maybe it was that unconditional love for others she seemed to have. When she hugged him, it felt nice. His sister always hugged him. He missed that. He shook himself out of his thoughts when the kids spotted him.<p>

"Hey, Robbie! Do you wanna play tag?" Stephanie offered.

"No, I do not want to play tag. And neither should you! In fact, no running, jumping, skipping, climbing or anything on wheels!"

"Huh? Why not?" Ziggy cocked his head to the side.

"Have you noticed there is no hero to save you? What do you think Sporta-cus will think when he returns and everyone has broken bones? So, do nothing except...video games."

"But what if we hurt our thumb bones?" Ziggy wiggled his thumbs.

Robbie rolled his eyes and grunted. "Where's Laney?"

"She's at the blue Knights castle." Pixel answered. "Where she's been going all week."

"She's trying to find anythig about Sportacus. She really misses him." Stephanie told him.

"We all do." Ziggy added.

Loquia looked down. Robbie saw that sad look in her eyes. He knelt down. "He'll be back." He had to. There couldn't be another hero lost to ths town.

"We'll try to be careful Robbie." Loquia hugged him.

He just sighed. "Alright, alright." After she let go he headed towards the castle to find Elena. He didn't have to go far. He saw her walking to the bench in the park and sit down. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hi."

"Hi." Sounding depressed.

"How...is it going?"

"Not good. Every time I look further into it, things disappear. The holes where the swords were kept are gone, in fact, the stone is gone as well and they have even disappeared from the texts. And it keeps changing. I remember the changes, I don't know why, but it scares me." She bowed her head. "I feel like he's being erased. I don't want to lose him."

Robbie awkwardly put an arm around her and stiffly pat her shoulder. He took in a big breath and let it out. "If it's one thing I know about the blue elf, it's that he'll do anything and everything to get back here. I know he'll be back. Besides, I have to be the one to get rid of him. Not some stupid sword."

Elena chuckled. Robbie felt better that he made her laugh. "Alright, I can't be seen doing good things like this. So, dry your eyes and make lunch. I'm sure your daughter must be hungry."

"Thank you, Robbie. I just miss him so much."

"Helllllllp!"

They looked over at the tree house where they saw Trixie hanging from the side of it. Elena bolted over as fast as she could. The kids couldn't reach her over the side. They were hollering for her to hang on. She was hanging by three, two, one finger.

"Nooo!"

She fell and was caught by Elena who fell to the ground, but Trixie was safe.

"Laney! Thank you!"

"What happened?"

"I was sitting on the edge and I went to jump inside, but I slipped backwards."

"Trixie, you've got to be careful."

"Didn't you understand when I said do nothing?" Robbie asked.

"It does bring up a point though. We've been lucky till now but we still need someone to watch over LazyTown till Sporty gets back."

"I couldn't possibly..." Robbie said, waiting to be asked.

"I should. I've let myself slip a bit so, this could be a good thing."

"Can I help?" Stephanie asked from above.

"Absolutly!"

"What?" Robbie exclaimed excitedly. "You and the pink cheerleader?"

"Yes. You can watch Loquia from time to time."

"What?" He looked around. "Where did I lose control? I'm a bad guy not a babysitter?"

Elena bent down. "Loquia, would you like to have Uncle Robbie watch you sometimes?"

She smiled and nodded.

"What do you say, Uncle Robbie?" Elena gave a pleading look. A look Robbie could not refuse.

"Please, Uncle Robbie?" Loquia took his hand.

"Fine!" He gave in. "But you do everything I say, understand?"

She gave him a thumbs up and went into the treehouse.

"We can take care of LazyTown until he gets back. We have to."

"So, you're going to be-?"

"Sportelena!" Stephanie yelled.

"Sportelena?! Have you both gone mad?"

"I'll need a costume!"

Robbie looked at her as if she were nuts but he also saw that sparkle in her eyes. She walked up to him.

"I need this Robbie. I have to stay connected to him. I still believe he's coming back and I don't want to lose that by watching bits of history change before my eyes."

"Whatever." He conceded. She gave him a hug. He grunted. "You know it'll be harder because you have no crystal, right?"

"Stephanie and I will use walkie talkies and keep watch on the whole town. It'll be work, but we can do it."

He couldn't argue so he just walked away. "I have to show her just how impossible this is. I mean, Sportacus always beat me. I'd set traps to get rid of him. But, I can't do that to her! Arg! Sportaloon is finally gone and I'm not happy. What has happened to the Robbie Rotten with the villainous schemes?" He paced trying to think up a cogent argument, but could think of nothing. "This is too exhausting." So, he laid down on the park bench and took a nap.

* * *

><p>Elena stayed by the kids, keeping an eye on them for the rest of the day. She decided to do what Sportacus always did. Exercise. She stopped after about forty five minutes. "How does he do this for hours on end?" She said out loud and a bit tired. "He's probably exercising where ever he is right now."<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, follow my lead. Twenty star jumps!" He noticed the men were still not used to exercising so, after the star jumps, he let them relax. It had been a week and he couldn't figure why they were no better off.<p>

"Is this really necessary?" One asked.

"Alright, we'll slow down. But as to your question, yes. If you want to create an advantage, you'll want to be able to surprise your enemy. Which one of you thinks they can take me?" One of the guards raised his hand. "I want you to come at me."

The guard looked at the others and they coaxed him. He charged Sportacus who, avoided him with ease with a tuck and roll and a smack on the rump with the flat side of his sword. The guard spun his arm around and Sportacus jumped over him, landing behind him blocking as the guard swung back. Sportacus even let the guard think he blocked him against the castle wall to which Sportacus ran up it, flipping on the other side of him.

"Use your enemies moves against them. Make it work for you. Know your opponent. And always be aware of your surroundings."

One guard just charged him without being asked. He raised his sword and Sportacus blocked it. He figured he had a student that was being a bit full of himself. Everyone watched as Sportacus, once again, blocked every move. The guard was coming at him full force. He flipped, turned and sidestepped. The guard almost got him as he anticipated Sportacus's moves then Sportacus managed to disarm the guard and knock him off his feet.

All the guards clapped. "Always know your opponent. Isn't that right, Lady Arlette?"

She removed her helmet. Everyone gasped. "How did you know it was me?"

He leaned in. "Most men don't wear perfume." He tapped his nose.

She blushed and smiled as he helped her up. The guards started asking him all sorts of questions about his moves. She watched him. "Well, Sportacus of the North Sea, let's see what other moves you have in your repertoire."

* * *

><p>Later that day Sportacus was exercising when he noticed he had an audience. The Lady Arlette was observing. He was hoping she didn't have any amorous thoughts about him. He was trying to say as little about himself as possible to avoid questions. But, if it came down it, he would tell her. She walked over to him and he stopped.<p>

"You exercise a lot. Are you avoiding me?"

"No, but I have to stay in shape. This is what I do."

"And you do it well." She felt his muscle. "Very firm.

"Um, thank you."

She took a step closer.

"My lady!" She turned to see a servant approaching. When he reached her, he looked worried. "A carriage approaches. It's Prince Greedle."

"Find Ziggus."

"Yes, my lady."

"Come, Sportacus. You are about to meet the prince...


	6. Chapter 6 A Visit from th Prince

Lady Arlette sat down as Ziggus came running in the door. "My lady." He stood on one side. Sportacus followed suit and went to the other side of her.

"I'm sure this will be nothing short of entertaining. Try to keep a straight face this time, Ziggus."

After about ten minutes, the door opened and Prince Greedle entered with two of his guardsmen.

"Lady Arlette!" He strode up to her expecting her to offer her hand, which she didn't. "You don't greet your guests anymore?"

"You've been here enough times, you know the way. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Concern, my lady. I heard you were attacked."

"Well, as you can see, I am alive and well. But surly this did not warrant the journey here just for that?"

"I fear for your safety as I always have. My offer of marriage still stands, my lady. A joining of our houses would only insure your safety."

"I assure you, I am well protected, Prince Greedle."

Sportacus just observed the conversation. He noticed Ziggus concealing a grin several times as the conversation continued.

"Ah, yes. I have heard tales of the Blue Knight, your new protector."

"Interesting. Sportacus what do you think? It seems you now have something of a reputation. And you have a title worthy of your talents."

"I am flattered, my lady."

"It seems he is flattered, Greedle. I am honored that you have taken notice of my valiant knight. He does well protecting his lady."

"But surly, if there is a large scale attack you don't think one knight will protect you?"

"One knight is all I need."

"Might I see his skills, my lady? I wish to make certain he can protect you."

"What do you say, Sportacus? Can you demonstrate for the Prince?"

This was not a part of Sportacus's plan while here. But since that plan had not revealed itself yet, he had to play along for the time being. "Of course, my lady."

He approached the prince. The prince drew his sword and Sportacus in turn. The prince was very cocky in his moves and was bested, quite easily, by Sportacus. Sportacus had a feeling he was holding back. The prince then pulled out all his moves, to which again, Sportacus avoided. He jumped and sidestepped and disarmed the prince in one swift move. The prince was not happy, but he forced a smile.

"Well, it seems you are very talented, blue knight."

The lady stood up. "So, as you can see, there is no cause for concern, Greedle."

The prince pushed Sportacus out of the way and charged Lady Arlette. Sportacus flew to his feet, flipped and jumped in front of her blocking the prince. He was surprised how fast Sportacus moved.

"I believe the lady was saying her goodbyes." He looked him square in the eyes.

"You dare to attack me in my own court?"

The prince laughed. "Just another test, my lady. You have done well, sir. Well, I see you are in good hands, my lady. I'll take my leave of you." He turned and left.

"Wow, Sportacus! That was fast!"

Lady Arlette exhaled and was appalled that the prince was that bold. "See Sportacus, I told you we'd be entertained."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you for being on your toes. I feel we have not seen the last of him. Perhaps you should step up training of the guards."

"I have to tell the others about this! May I take my leave of you, my Lady?"

"Yes, Ziggus." He ran out of the room.

"My lady, there is a problem, the men should be in better shape, but the more we work...well, they aren't getting better. I don't understand why?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out something. We have much work to do. There are two more castles I need to visit. You shall accompany me. I feel safer with you at my side." She walked up to him. "Much safer." She placed her hand on his arm.

He bowed. "Thank you, my lady. I should find the guards."

She let him go. "Sportacus, you are a mystery worth solving. And I intend to solve you." She smiled. Was he playing hard to get or did he simply not get it? She was going to find out, one way or another.

* * *

><p>Sportacus was looking all over for the guards but couldn't find them. "Where could they be!" He pulled back his sleeve and looked at his armband. "My energy is low. I'd better get some sports candy from the kitchen." When he got close, he heard laughter and Ziggus's voice. He slowly peeked in and saw a bunch of the guards eating sweets, cakes and cookies. He walked in.<p>

"Well this explains a lot." They all looked at him and started cheering. "What are you doing?"

"Ziggus just told us how you put the prince in his place! Cake?" He offered.

"No, thank you. But now I know why your training is not going anywhere. You're not eating the right foods? Cake is ok sometimes, but you can't live on it?"

"Why not?"

"This is what effects your performance. You will never better yourselves unless you eat better."

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, Sportacus helped the guards get in shape and eat better. Their performance had greatly improved. They felt better and moved better. He even, at the lady's request, trained her every morning, as well. One morning she showed ready for her lesson. They warmed up and he showed her a new move which she was not quite getting.<p>

"No, my lady. Your leaning in when you should be back, ready to move. Let me show you." He got behind her and moved her position.

She could feel his body against hers. "You must think me a clod, Sportacus."

"Nonsense. All you need is practice. Now turn quickly And rememeber to balance on your other foot."

She spun around, but the wrong way and she fell back. Sportacus grabbed her arm and unexpectedly fell on top of her as her leg got caught in his. She was breathing heavy. "I'm so sorry. I was confused as to which way to turn."

"That's fine, my lady. It was my fault. My insturction was not clear." He blushed as he got to his feet and helped her up. "I think that is enough for today. We can practice again tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sportacus. It means a great deal to me that you are helping me defend myself better."

"You're welcome, my lady. I should be going." He turned and and left.

She watched him leave and a smile came across her face as this was her best lesson yet.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon he took a walk around the town to clear his head. It was becoming clear that the lady was trying to get his attention, but the only woman he could think about was Elena. He was sure it was going to come to pass that he would have to tell her something. He got into the center of town and met some of the people. They thanked him for coming and helping to protect LazyTown.<p>

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Someone's in trouble!" He looked around and saw a little girl who had climbed a tree and was on a branch about to snap. He got there as fast as he could and caught her as she fell. "Gotcha!" He set her down. "What were you doing in the tree?"

She pointed. "I was trying to get my kitty."

He looked up. "Ah. I'll get it for you." And he jumped up grabbing the next branch up and got the got the kitten and jumped down. "Here you go." 'Kittens get stuck in trees here too.' He mused. Then she gave him a hug.

"Thank you, blue knight." It felt better rescuing children than it was training guards. He felt more at ease in the town.

"You're welcome." He smiled. He stood back up and watched her as she joined her friends. She reminded him of Loquia, and how much he missed her and Elena So much it was almost heartbreaking. He continued his walk trying to clear his head. He wished he could go home. He came across the land that had the castle of the blue knight, only it wasn't there.

"That's strange." He headed back to the castle with an idea.

* * *

><p>Prince Greedle in his throne room was yelling his plight at his advisor.<p>

"You should've seen this Blue Knight, Sholack! He bested me at every turn. Then he just seemed to appear in front of me! I'm going to need help. I want to attack her castle full force! Send my men to get control of castle of King Arcon. I need their forces. There is no way that knight can battle 2 armies. It'll prove to her once and for all that she needs my help. And in the meantime, send small squadrons to try to take out that knight!"

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>Sportacus was working out with the men in the yard when the lady appeared.<p>

"Sportacus!"

He turned as she motioned to him. "I'll be back. You're all doing a great job!" He walked over to her.

"Sportacus, we need to travel tomorrow to the castle of King Arcon. I have word that he has no love for the prince And I wish to gain his allegence. We ride at dawn. Pick your best men to accompany my carriage. And please, join me for dinner tonight. I'd like a report." He nodded and turned to leave. "Sportacus?" He looked back as she approached him. "You have that look again. What can I do to ease your troubles?"

He just smiled. "I'll see you at dinner." And continued his exercises with the men.

* * *

><p>Sportacus arrived late and it was just the lady. "Is Ziggus joining us?"<p>

"No. I wanted to talk to you alone."

He sat down. They talked about how well he was doing with the men and how they have never been in such good shape. He also talked to her about maybe building a smaller castle on the other side of her land. When she questioned it, he replied he can keep better watch over everything. He could see the town and her castle. She reluctantly agreed.

When he was finished he thanked her for the meal and stood up.

"Sportacus wait. You have trained my men and myself and I want to thank you."

She walked up to him. "I've never met anyone like you." She looked in his eyes and stood very close. "You have saved my life on more than one occasion and I find you in my thoughts constantly, and, forgive me for being so bold, but..." She placed her hands on his face and leaned into kiss him.

He placed his hands over hers and turned his head slightly. "My lady, I-I can't. I am promised to another and she's very far away and I want to get back to her."

She blushed. "I see. Do you love her?"

"With all my heart."

"Well, she is a very lucky woman. Why are you with me and not her?"

"It's complicated. But I will stay here and help you. It's what I'm supposed to do for now. I should go."

She grabbed his arm and placed a kiss on his lips. After a few seconds she pulled back and just looked at his face. He looked down then back at her.

"You do love her." He nodded. "I'm sorry."

He nodded and left.

* * *

><p>He got back to his room and sat on the bed. "Elena, you are always in my heart. I love and miss you and Loquia." He blew a kiss out the window as he had every night since he first arrived. He laid down and went to sleep earlier than normal. He wanted to be ready for the journey ahead.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 The Purple Knight

Thanks for reading. This was a challenging story but fun to write. I have a great AU story soon too. And thanks to WinxClub and applejax for your reads and reviews. (Review at the bottom. I need the attention. Lol) This will be it for a few days. Have to work. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The journey had taken double time as the they were attacked many times. But with the men better trained, they were victorious. Many targeted Sportacus, but they could not defeat him. He was too fast and too strong. As news got to the prince, he was less than happy. He was downright furious.<p>

* * *

><p>They finally reached the castle and there was no one to greet them. There were smoke and bodies around and leading into the castle. Lady Arlette stepped out of the carriage. "I've never heard of the prince being this brutal before."<p>

As soon as the words left her mouth, the main doors opened, and smoke escaped. "That's because he didn't. I did." Through that smoke a figure charged out, knocking all in his path, out of his way. He had one goal. To kill Lady Arlette. Keeping his eyes locked on her, he brought up his blade and swung it down only to be blocked by another. Sportacus held fast and pushed him off. "Get back in the carriage! Get out of here!"

"Who is that?!" The lady asked, as she got in the carriage. She looked at the other man, dressed as a knight but his colors were purple. She had no idea who he was under the rule of.

"That's him!" Ziggus announced. The destroyer of castles. "Get the lady out of here! I will stay with Sportacus."

As fast as they could, they left, keeping the lady safe. The purple knight got to his feet and looked at Sportacus. With a fury, he charged him. Sportacus was finding it hard, but not impossible, to keep him at bay.

The purple knight studied him before speaking. "Well, a worthy opponent. Someone who can fight. But you shall not be alive for very much longer." He went after him again and Sportacus dodged his attacks and blocked his blows.

The purple knight was strong. It wasn't going to be long before Sportacus needed sports candy. He spun around and came sword to sword with him. He should not have been able to withstand his attacks. The purple knight pushed back and got a better look at the sword of his opponent. It seemed to be forged in a similar fashion as his own only straight instead of a curved blade. The hilts were similar. He grew angry and went for Sportacus again, but his moves became sloppy coupled with his anger. They were equally matched.

He threw something on the ground causing smoke, and vanished. They could hear the sound of a horse off in the distance. Sportacus bent over, exhausted and blowing the smoke away. He reached in a small pouch he was carrying and pulled out an apple. As soon as he took a bite his arms flew up flexed and he was back to full strength.

Ziggus ran up to him. "That was amazing! He was just as strong as you! And you beat him!"

"I think it was a tie and I think he knew it. He seemed angry about something. Come on! We should join the rest of the group."

As they left, there was another pair of eyes who watched the whole thing. He took off in the direction of the purple knight.

* * *

><p>Robbie was roped into watching Loquia while Elena was playing hero, keeping LazyTown safe. Robbie, silently, grumbled and grunted. "Alright, what's next?" He asked Loquia.<p>

"I get a night snack and a bedtime story."

"A snack." He repeated. "Would you like a piece of cake?"

"Ok!" She jumped up and down ecstatically.

He went to the kitchen and got the cake he brought over in case he got hungry. He cut a piece for himself and Loquia. Then they sat at the table and ate. He was wracking his brain on what to talk to her about. He sat in awkward silence. "Ah! So, how was school?"

"I don't go to school yet. Not till later this year."

"Ok...no school. So...what do you want to be when you grow up?"

She looked at him. "I don't know. I'm only five, Uncle Robbie." She answered as she took another bite of her cake.

"This is harder than I thought." He pondered his next question. "What's your favorite color?"

She moved her lips to the side as she thought about it. "I think I like...purple."

His eyes opened in surprise. "Me too!" He exclaimed. "Ok, uh...what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Well, when I'm with the kids, I like playing dress up."

"Me too! I love dressing up!"

"Could I see your costumes sometime?"

"Well... Your too short to reach the lever so, I guess you might be able to. But you can't touch anything. Your mother got into everything the last time she was there."

"Tell me." She said with a chocolate smile. He found it hard to refuse. As they finished their cake, he told her about the mess she made and all the costumes she got into. Loquia laughed.

"Alright! It's past your bed time. Go."

They went to her room and she hopped into bed.

"Ok, night, night."

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me a story?"

"I just did."

"No, I mean a bed time story. Mommy and daddy tell me some or read to me." She pointed to a row of books.

He sighed. "Probably how to annoy the local villain or some sappy sports candy story." He muttered.

"Can you tell me one of yours?"

"Mine? You want to hear one of MY stories?"

She nodded. "Sit on the bed."

"On the-a bed. Alright." He sat.

"Now tuck me in." She smiled.

Rolling his eyes, he tucked her in. He thought about what to tell her.

"Can you tell me about the blue knight?"

Wow. This kid knows where to hit. "I guess I could. Didn't your mother tell you?"

"She doesn't know it like you do. The kids told me their story. I wanna hear yours. And when daddy gets back, I'm gonna hear his."

"Well, alright." So, he told a most delightful and exciting tale about how he built the dragon, stole the sports candy, got the sword and, sadly was beaten by the blue knight.

"You made the dragon fly?"

"Yup. I still have it, too."

"Can you take me flying in it one day?"

"I suppose. But you have to stay out of trouble. Lord knows I'll be in it when we go."

"I'll be careful. Thank you, Uncle Robbie." She gave him a hug, cuddled her monkey and closed her eyes.

He closed her door and went to the living room, with a smile. Elena came in wearing a costume similar to Sportacus's but it was aqua. She plopped down on the sofa.

"Thank you, Robbie. I have no idea how Sportacus does this. I mean some days nothing. But today, and I think that kitten knows what it's doing. I had to rescue it five times. It knows something. Then objects flying, stopping people from tripping or falling into holes. And what's with all the holes in this town? I never noticed it till now."

Robbie didn't want to admit it, but some were his as he was making new entrances to his lair. He sat down next to her as she tilted her head back. "I told you it was going to be hard."

"How was Loquia?"

"She was ok. For a kid." He went on about the evenings events and turned to her when she didn't respond. She fell asleep. He got up, put her feet up and covered her with a blanket and left. As he walked the streets heading for home, he started talking.

"This is going to ruin me as a villain."

He took a deep breath. How could he refuse? Over the past few months, Loquia became the sister he lost and Elena had become the sister he never had. "I've gone soft. Sportakook is going to have a field day when he gets back."

He stepped on a manhole cover, pulled the lever and went down the chute to his orange chair. He pulled his snack bowl on his lap and watched tv until he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Fury, thy name is Purple

Robertus was furious. He dismounted his horse and immediately went to the witches cell. When he entered, she was in the corner and was startled awake by the door slamming against the wall. She looked up on fear. He pulled her to her feet.

"What did you do?" She looked confused. "There was another night who had a sword forged like mine! The hilts had similar marks. Mine was the moon his was the sun! But one thing is clear. They were made by the same witch!" He waited for her response.

"I told you in the beginning that there has to be a balance. Where there's good, there is evil. Where there is light, there is dark. The sword of the moon has the sun. There is never one without the other. It is something I do not control. It is the balance of nature." She looked in his eyes. "_We_ used to be balanced, Robertus, until evil overtook your heart and you decided to use me to unleash your fury with that sword. You can still end this and come back to me."

"How do I defeat this blue knight?" He ignored her. She moved away from him and looked down. "HOW?!"

"The only way is to capture his sword and place it in a stone of suppression. That will stop it's power."

"And where do I find this stone?" He moved forward.

"I will no longer do your bidding!" She moved back against the wall.

He walked up to her and looked her in the eye. "You will do my bidding or else you will die."

"Then kill me."

"You will do as you are told or... Or I will summon the sword to seek out your family and kill them." She looked horrified. "Oh yes. I found the spell. And all I need is your blood to do it. Now, where is this stone?"

She looked defeated. "I must be there to make it."

"You lie!"

"I do not! It is the only way the sword can be undone." She moved away from him and looked out the window.

"We leave at dawn to find this blue knight and take the castle he protects." He left locking the door behind him.

"Blue knight, you are my only hope."

* * *

><p>Lady Arlette summoned Ziggus and Sportacus as she paced the floor. The doors opened and they entered.<p>

"You wanted to see us, my lady?"

"Yes, Ziggus. First I am glad you are both well and made it back safely. Did you find out anymore about this purple knight?"

"I did not, my lady. Sportacus?"

He looked grim. "No."

"Ziggus, I need to speak to Sportacus alone." Sportacus looked at her as Ziggus bowed and left.

"First, I wish you to know that I bear you no ill will for my boldness last week and I thank you for not embarrassing me more than I had already done to myself."

"Thank you, my lady. It means a lot to me."

"But, this purple knight... Your face tells me you know something. It is that same look in your eyes I have been seeing since you first arrived. I think it's time you are up front with me. I do not want to compromise my land or the people in it. What are we up against?"

Sportacus took a deep breath. She had been very kind to him and he decided to tell her what he could. "My lady, what I am about to tell you, you must keep an open mind. And it is the truth. As you know, I am not from around here."

"Yes. You are from the North Sea."

"Yes, but... from the future. LazyTown of the future. The sword somehow came to me and brought me to you. I was sent here to do something and I think it was to defeat the purple knight. I do not know when or how or why." He proceeded to tell her the history of the blue and purple Knights. She just looked at him. "LazyTown is my home. I have a little girl and a woman I am going to marry. I miss them so much. I will stay and protect LazyTown until whatever my task is to complete." She moved back and sat down. She was quiet for a long time.

"My lady?"

"I find myself conflicted. Your tale is seems far fetched but I find myself believing you. So, you will leave me one day?"

"Yes, but not before I know the purple knight is no longer a threat to you. I promise."

"And if it compromises the return to your beloved?"

"I will find my way back to her. We always find our way to each other." She nodded but she was sad. He walked over to her and took her hands. "I will protect you."

"It's not that. I know it is selfish of me, but I can't help but hope that something keeps you here with me. I know it is wrong and I can't help my feelings for you, but know this. You are loved here as well."

Sportacus was taken aback. He wasn't sure what to do. After a moment he spoke. "Thank you. I will always be your friend."

She collected herself. "I have a gift for you." She got up. "Follow me." She took him to the far side of the castle and motioned for him to look. His eyes widened. "The castle of the blue night. I had them make it while we were gone. If anyone deserves it more, it's you. I feel safer that you are watching over us."

Sportacus just looked and realized something. History was being made. "I don't know what to say. Thank you!"

"Thank you, my blue knight. Go and see if it is all you require. Then please dine with Ziggus and myself tonight."

* * *

><p>Sportacus went to the castle and looked around. He stared at it, taking it all in. He was amazed that he was a part of history and he was making it here as well. He was getting closer to going home. All he could think about was holding Elena and Loquia back in his arms. It was becoming painful to be away from them. Each passing day he was becoming more anxious as things were starting to unfold.<p>

He walked outside and took in the air around him when he got a strange feeling. He could almost feel Elena. He knew her emotions and feelings were powerful, but even through time itself? He closed his eyes and concentrated and thought three words. 'I love you.' He hoped, somehow, she could hear him.

* * *

><p>Elena went back up to the land where the castle once stood as she had everyday. It had disappeared a while ago from the land and the book. As she walked around she got a sense that things were on a balance. It could go one way or the other and all she could do was wait. She closed her eyes and thought of Sportacus, sending him a piece of her heart to let him know they were waiting. Then she heard something that made her stumble backwards into a tree.<p>

"I love you." It echoed quietly. She placed her hand over her chest as her eyes filled with tears. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to come home soon. She could feel it. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Prince Greedle was dining when one of his guards burst in. "My lord! I have news!"<p>

He set down his food and took a drink of his wine. "It had better be good. After everyone has managed to be defeated by the blue knight, you all are lucky I don't hang the lot of you."

"I followed the lady's caravan to King Acrons castle and there is another who went up against the blue knight. A purple knight. They are equal in strength. When he left, I followed him. He has a witch at his side and no love for the blue knight."

"Interesting...I think it's time we extend an invitation to this purple knight. It seems we have something in common."

"But my lord, the purple knight destroys all in his path."

"Then we will give him incentive not to. Find him and bring him to me."


	9. Chapter 9 A Deal with the Devil

Sportacus met Ziggus and Lady Arlette for dinner. When the finished, the lady stood up and made an announcement. "Sportacus, I have one more thing I wish give you."

"My lady, you have done a lot for me already. You needn't do anything more."

"This is something you've earned. You are the strongest knight in the world and none can defeat you. You have given me loyalty where none was asked. I'm going to give you your official title. Your sword." He gave it to her and got down on one knee. "I dub thee, Sir Sportacus, defender of LazyTown!"

"Thank you, my lady."

"Thank you, Sir Sportacus."

* * *

><p>A week had passed and the prince was growing impatient. "How long does it take to find a knight?"<p>

"When one does not want to be found, my lord, one usually won't unless he wishes it." Sholack answered.

"I wish to meet with him before he decides to lay ruin to my castle."

* * *

><p>Robertus, the purple knight, rode on his horse, pulling a locked carriage, carrying the witch. It was growing dark so he decided to stop for the night. He looked at the carriage. It was slowing him down, but it was the only option while he had his passenger. He grabbed a bag and unlocked the door. "Come out. You must be hungry."<p>

She got out, hands still bound, with his help. "What do you care?"

He threw the bag down and some fruit and bread fell out. She picked up an apple and bread and ate.

"This is taking too long. I need speed if I am to surprise this knight."

"You could always leave me behind."

"Shut, up witch!" He spat out.

She shot a look at him. "Are you so far gone that you do not even call me by my name?" He was silent. "You used to know it." She got up and walked towards him untill she was face to face. "Lily. It's Lily." She said gently.

"I know your name." He said quietly.

"Then say it. I can be yours again. Do you not remember how we used to be? Happy and carefree, and in love." She moved in close. "Say my name. Please." She turned his head to face her.

"Leave me alone!" He pushed her back and she fell.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You are truly lost to me. I always thought it was you I was destined to be with."

"Maybe it was. Just not in the way you thought. Do not drag this on any further." Then he got an idea. "We need more speed. And I need more power... Make me a dragon!"

* * *

><p>The kids were in the park in their clubhouse. "I'm worried about Laney." Stephanie spoke up.<p>

"I know, me too." Trixie agreed. "She rescued me the other day and she started to cry.

"And when she rescued the kitten, she was upset one second and happy the next." Ziggy added.

"I think Sportacus being gone is really hard on her. And doing his job is hard too. Take it from me. I know."

"She thinks the kitten has some evil plan." Trixie giggled.

"Do you think it does?" Ziggy asked.

They laughed for a few seconds then went quiet as they thought about it.

"It does get in the tree a lot." Trixie pondered if the kitten actually did have other motives. "Maybe it misses Sportacus too." They all agreed.

* * *

><p>Sportacus was sleeping uneasily. He settled into his castle took off his top which had his vest under it and his crystal was dimly glowing. He had full energy and no one was in trouble, but trouble was coming. Destiny was about to reveal her card very soon.<p>

* * *

><p>"A dragon?"<p>

"Yes. A big, purple dragon. They are fierce but easily controlled."

She sat there in disbelief of his words, not knowing what do say. "I can not do that and make the stone. These things take time. And you are going to have to release me if I am to do the suppression spell."

"Oh, you will do both, but I am not letting you out of my sight."

"And just how am I to make your dragon and the spell? My hands bound, I am not able to do anything."

He looked at her trying to figure out a solution. He grabbed her hand and cut it with the sword, making her bleed on it. Should she betray him, he would be prepared. She pulled her hand back in pain. He found a cloth and wrapped it around her wound. "Should you get the urge to run, your family pays." He forced her back in the carriage. "We will look for your materials in the morning."

* * *

><p>Dawn broke and Robertus looked in on his prisoner. She was fast asleep. He decided to eat breakfast when he heard a twig snap. He got up and walked around, circling the area but keeping out of sight. He saw a stranger cautiously approach the wagon. The stranger went to peek in the wagon when he found a large sword at his throat.<p>

"There's nothing in there for you. Now why don't you tell me what you're doing before I free your body of its head."

"Forgive me, sir, but I come for you. I have a message from Prince Greedle."

"Do you now? And what would that message be?"

"He wishes an audience with your greatness."

"Who doesn't?" He kept the sword at his throat. "And what interest is it of mine to see your prince?"

About this time, Lily awoke and heard the conversation outside.

"You have something in common."

"And that would be?"

"You both want to get rid if the blue knight."

This captured his attention. He released the guard from his hold.

"The prince wishes to bargain with you. I will lead you to his castle."

Robertus looked at the wagon for a moment. This could fit into his plans and make sure Lily did not stray far.

"Very well. You get to keep your head...for now."

* * *

><p>Sportacus was in LazyTown walking around alooking for the locations where the kids lived and saw what was in their places. He walked to where Pixels house will be in the future. And there, in its place, was the local inventor. He went into the shop and looked around. A tall man came out, resembling what looked like a grown up Pixel. His jaw dropped.<p>

"Can I help y-Sir Sportacus. Forgive me. I didn't know it was you or I would've been out here sooner. What can I do for you?"

"Uh, actually, I was just looking around."

"Thank you so much for protecting us all. We feel so much safer." He thought for a moment. "Wait here." He disappeared in the back room and came back with what looked like a pocket watch. There was nothing covering it. It was gold and copper in color and had a backplate, which housed the gears and the top plate which had Roman numerals up to twelve and a smaller gear on top that had signs of the zodiac, signifying each month, and two hands that moved around, showing the time.

"Here. I want you to have this."

"Oh, no, no. I couldn't possibly..."

"Please. I insist. You have done so much for us. You just have to wind it every twelve hours. You never know when it'll come in handy. It does have one glitch though. Every once in a while it just spins like crazy. I think it may act as some kind of compass or something. I've made a couple others and they all do the same thing. Other than that, it works fine."

"Thank you, very much."

"Thank you."

He walked out admiring the craftsmanship of the device and continued his walk. He put the device in a small pouch when he was approached by a small girl with dark hair and two pony tails.

"Mr. Blue knight?"

He knelt down. "Yes."

"Can you get our kitten out of the tree?"

Sportacus looked up and sure enough. "Unbelievable. Maybe it's something with that tree." The little girl just looked at him. "Where I am from, we have a kitten that gets stuck in the tree all the time too." He laughed. They went to the tree and he jumped up and got the kitten. He looked at it, nose to nose. "What is it with you and this tree?" He asked. The kitten just licked his nose. He chuckled and gave it back to the little girl.

"Thank you!" And she ran off.

"You're welcome!" He headed back to the castle. He stopped just before he reached the doors. There was a strange sensation that ran through him and a familiar wind that passed by. He looked up. He could feel the winds were changing. He took a deep breath and headed inside.

* * *

><p>Robertus arrived at the princes castle. This was to be the first castle he wouldn't destroy...yet. He was escorted to the throne room where the prince was waiting. He pulled Lily with him by her arm. She, for the most part, cooperated.<p>

"Ah, the famous purple knight and his witch."

"Enough of your small talk. Your castle only stands because I have found no reason to destroy it... Yet. What do you want?" He raised his sword to the princes neck.

The prince cleared his throat and, with his finger, pushed the sword away. "The question is, what do you want? And I think that answer is the blue knight. And I know exactly where he is."

"You do realize there is nothing you can give me that I can not obtain myself."

The prince looked at Robertus. "I want that blue knight gone and I want LazyTown castle to be mine...or rather yours. Now, I know you are thinking, that you can obtain the castle, after defeating the blue knight of course, which is a very difficult task, but if you manage to defeat him, with my help, you get the castle and you rule under my name."

Robertus squinted as he waited for him to finish. "See, you can settle and own the most powerful castle in the world. The lady does not know how much of a strategic place her castle sits."

"I hear you talk, but you say nothing. I can defeat this knight and take the castle for my own."

"Yes, but, follow me on this. I have at my command multiple armies that can make life difficult for you to keep that castle."

The prince turned away. It mattered not what he had. He could rip through both castles with ease and any armies with it. Especially with a dragon at his command. But being here now could serve his purpose. He decided to let the prince think he had the upper hand. He would destroy LazyTown and the blue knight and the princes castle and declare himself king of all.

"Prince, I accept your terms." For now...


	10. Chapter 10 Plans in Motion

Lily was in a cell for the evening. A guard had taken her out to get the material components for her spells. While she was looking she collected what she needed she hid some in a small pouch under her dress when the guard was unaware.

When she was locked in her cell she waited till the moon rose then she took out the hidden ingredients she whispered some words then spread dirt on the floor, in the moonlight from the window, and blew on it. Then she placed some leaves and did the same thing. Then she lit some sage and whispered more words.

She lay down making sure her head was in the moonlight, made a circular motion backwards and forwards, placed the sage on the floor above her head, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her body went ridged, but her mind was free...

* * *

><p>Sportacus was sleeping soundly. He was dreaming. He saw Elena. She had her arms out to him, motioning for him to come back. Her lips were moving. She was saying something. He strained to hear. Then her body changed. Her hair was brown and curly and her eyes were blue. She was calling to him.<p>

"Blue knight. Can you hear me?" She reached out her hands Sportacus walked closer to her. "Can you hear me?"

He was confused. "Yes."

She looked relieved. "I don't have much time. The purple knight will be coming for you. He is powerful and if you're not carful, he will destroy you. You must be prepared. You will see me again when the time is right. But you must be ready."

"Wait! We have to keep the people of LazyTown safe. I have a castle on the east side. See to it he gets there."

"Listen to me. Your swords are equally matched. If you believe, you can succeed and bring out the power you need."

"Who are you?"

"I am Lily. I am a witch. I am sorry. I never imagined any of this could happen. But I am going to make it right."

"When is he coming?"

"...as soon as I make the dragon."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry." She was fading. "Be ready!" And she vanished.

Sportacus bolted up. "This is trouble." He got up, got dressed and went to find Ziggus and the men.

* * *

><p>It was late and Elena just got out of the shower and in bed. She looked out the window and thought about Sportacus as she always did when her door opened and a very sad little girl crawled into bed with her.<p>

"LoLo, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting up.

She put her arms around Elena's neck and started crying. "I want daddy to come home! I miss daddy!"

"Oh, sweetheart." She held Loquia, rubbing her back. "Why have you been holding this in so long?"

"I thought he'd be back. I really miss him." It broke Elena's heart to see her little girl sad. "I want daddy! I want him now!" She cried.

"We both do. I want him back more than anything. And I know he misses us as much as we miss him. And he will come back, I promise."

"When? Why did he go?" She cried.

Elena took a deep breath. "The only thing I know is destiny has a plan. It's what brought me to daddy and you to us."

"Who's destiny?"

Elena explained what destiny was and, right now, how much she didn't like it. "I can't explain why, only that it has happened. But daddy will find his way home."

"When?"

"Soon. I can feel a change somewhere. It's going to happen soon. I check the history book everyday for any change in the blue knight story. He's still here just a long time ago."

"Bring him back!"

"Sweety, believe me, if it were in my power, he would have never left. But if something is bothering you, you have to talk about it. Ok?" Loquia nodded. "Hey, I've got an idea." She said gently. "Why don't we make something special for daddy when he gets back?"

"What?"

"We can make him a special sports candy garden in the yard, just for him. You can decorate it and paint it pretty colors and everything."

She nodded. She stayed in Elena's arms and cried herself to sleep. Elena cried holding her. She looked out the window. "Please come back to us soon, my love."

* * *

><p>Sportacus got Ziggus and the guards up and told them they have to prepare because the purple knight will be making his way to LazyTown riding a fierce dragon.<p>

"You're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

The men looked at each other. "What do we do?"

"Our main goal is to protect the townspeople and Lady Arlette. We're gonna make sure the purple knight finds he way to my castle. Ziggus, you need to inform Lady Arlette what is happening. The rest of you come into town with me."

* * *

><p>It was dawn when Lily was awoke by footsteps leading to her door. After the turn of the key, the door opened.<p>

"I trust you slept well?" She just glared at him. "It's time to make a dragon." He looked at her as she stood up. "Well?"

"We need to go outside. It will be quite cramped if I produce it in this room."

He grabbed her arm and led her outside. "You have all the materials you need?"

"Save for one. Your sword."

"What?" He became suspicious.

"I am going to bind the dragon to your sword. There is magic in it that I need to harness to manifest a dragon."

"How do I know you will not trick me and take away the power of the sword?"

"By the very nature of the sword, I can not." Which was true. It needs to be defeated by its opposite. Once in the stone, she could vanquish its power. That was the only hitch to the spell. She had hoped to get her beloved back before it would come to any of this. Her only hope now was the blue knight.

"Hurry up! I have a castle to destroy!"

"It will take time. Your sword." She extended her hand. She was going to give the blue knight all the time she could.

* * *

><p>It was very early and all the guards woke up the towns people and let them know what was going on. They needed to hide.<p>

"Wait! The inventor came forward. "There are underground tunnels we can hide in and maybe we can camouflage the town with a special material I made. We just have to sew some of the pieces together to fit over our houses. It might draw him away from us and keep the town safe."

"What's your name?" Sportacus asked.

"Drexel."

Sportacus smiled. "Ok, Drexel is in charge! Get everyone started on the camouflage and then show me the tunnels! We have a lot of work to do."


	11. Chapter 11 Onward To Battle

Lily was hard at work and stalling for as long as she could.

"How long is this going to take?!"

"It's a dragon, Robertus. I'm nearly finished. The stone will be harder."

"Why?"

"I need to be there to create it and we have to find someplace to put it."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until the last possible moment. I want that blue knight dead!" He thought for a moment. "You'll ride with me on the dragon. We'll do a sweep then I'll let you off do do your spell."

She just continued her work. She hoped she was giving the blue night enough time to do what he needed to. Once he defeated Robertus and sheathed his sword in the stone, the dragon would disappear and Robertus would be powerless. But everything was riding on the skill of the blue knight.

"How much longer?" He asked impatiently.

She'd spent the better half of the day preparing. She could only stall for one more hour. She used some small pyrotechnics to make it convincing and even some small illusions to top off her deception. "I need one more hour. Harnessing that much power from the sword needs to be done with great care." She stepped up her show, but in one half hour she had to do the real thing. She just hoped the blue knight was ready.

* * *

><p>Lady Arlette ran over to Sportacus. "My lady! What are you doing here?"<p>

"I came to help. I will not leave my people."

"Then you need to be with your people. There are many tunnels underground. You should get as many towns people there for safety."

"We are abandoning our town?"

"We are trying to avoid that. But towns can be rebuilt. People can not."

"I see your point. These tunnels, they are safe?"

"Yes. You should get as many people in them as possible."

She just looked at Sportacus. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Thank you." And she left.

Sportacus smiled. He was happy that she respected the fact that he was promised to another. "Elena..." He turned and saw Ziggus running towards him.

"Sportacus! We're finished. The town is camouflaged as best as we can make it and the others have made a smaller, more primitive looking village, on the north side. I'm hoping he's never been here before, otherwise our deception will be ineffective."

"I think if he had been here, we wouldn't be having this conversation now. Good work! Are we ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be. Thank you for being here. I'm sure we'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"You're welcome, Ziggy-eh Ziggus." He corrected.

"Ziggy? How did you know?"

"What?"

"That's what I was called when I was a boy. Because I was always zigzagging all over town. It's a family name. Passed down to the first males in my family line."

"Why did you change it?"

"Well, it's short for Ziggus. I took my real name so people would take me seriously when I wanted to be a knight. It sounds more grown up."

"Ziggus, I am very proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, you make sure everyone is in place and safe. It's time I take a walk in the woods..."

* * *

><p>Lily was on the final stages. Robertus was anxiously watching as the dragon was beginning to form. His eyes lit up and an evil smile crossed his face. It was big and fierce. It roared with equal ferocity. Robertus laughed as it became solid.<p>

"It is done." She bowed her head. "Take the sword and it will obey you."

He reached down and grabbed the sword laughing evilly. "I'm going to destroy the blue night. His head and his sword will be mine!" He grabbed Lily and mounted the dragon.

* * *

><p>Prince Greedle was looking out one of the castle windows and was worried. "I think I made a grave mistake, Sholack."<p>

"Indeed, sire."

"Do think someone should warn the blue knight?"

"I think, on some level, he already knows, sire."

"I never thought I'd say this but I hope the blue knight wins."

"As do I, sire. As do I."

* * *

><p>Robertus raised his sword and commanded the dragon to fly. Once he got a feel for it he got a triumphant look. "Well my dear, you have outdone yourself!" She held on to Robertus as they flew around. Then he commanded the dragon to fly but he realized he needed a direction.<p>

"How do I find the blue knight?"

"Use your sword! It can act as a beacon. Just think of what you want and it will guide you."

Robertus closed his eyes and thought about the blue knight and his sword. His hilt began to glow. "Blue knight...you are mine."


	12. Chapter 12 The Battle Begins

Elena was jumpy and nervous all day. She decided, while Loquia was playing with the kids, to take a walk and clear her head. She turned and looked at her with the kids. She was having a good time but she could see the sadness in her eyes.

They planted the sports candy garden for Sportacus's return. Which was soon, she hoped. She didn't know how much of his absence, she herself, could take.

It was like having a piece of her heart ripped away. She did her best to distract Loquia and herself, but it was taking its toll. She put the history book she was carrying on the ledge of the wall and opened it to the blue knight story, as she did every day.

It had pictures, but faded. Like they looked like could disappear or revert to the original story. She looked at the faded picture of the blue knight and traced her fingers over it.

"You're only torturing yourself, you know that, don't you?"

She jumped and the book fell to the ground. She turned and faced Robbie. "You startled me."

"As I have been doing all morning because you're immersing yourself in that book and that castle."

"What am I supposed to Robbie? It's harder each day. It's been three months. I can't go on like he's not coming back. I know he will. He has to... The book keeps changing. It's like its teetering on the balance. I just don't know what to do."

Robbie rolled his eyes and extended his arms to her. She went into them. "I'm sorry. It's...I'm just, I miss him so much. I can't help it."

"I know, Laney. I miss Sportanerd too."

"Thank you, Robbie. I know it must be hard for you to hear me talk about him all the time."

True, it was hard hearing about him, but Robbie hated seeing her hurt and even if giving her a hug would help, he would. How on earth did things ever happen like this? He was still trying to put this whole side of him being nice, into perspective. Trying to justify going soft. The truth be known he liked being needed. Sportacus is always needed.

But what happens when Sportakook comes back? Is he going to be tossed like an old wet rag, ignored by all as everyone regales in the stories of the blue knight and the days of yesteryear? And he would just go back to setting traps and Sportaflop would beat him as usual. And everything would go back to the way it was. Everyone up top playing and singing and dancing and Robbie down below, thinking up villainy schemes, alone.

"You're welcome." He replied. Taking it in while he could. "You should find something to do. If you keep doing this to yourself, it's going to tear you apart."

"I know. I just have to let it out sometimes." She stepped back. "I should go see Ezra."

Robbie was confused. "Who's Ezra?"

"The airship. I couldn't just keep calling her, hey air ship, could I?"

"Uh, no, no. Because that would be crazy." 'Sportacus, you'd better get back quick before she loses it.' He thought.

* * *

><p>Sportacus was walking in the woods. He hoped Lily could do her part and get the purple knight to where he needed to be. But the biggest thing that was concerning him now, was the dragon. Lily had said if he believed, he could harness the power of the sword. He had no issues believing, but what was he supposed to believe? He figured when the time came, he'd figure it out.<p>

The hilt of his sword started to glow. He looked around. The purple knight was on his way. He had to find some way to separate him from the dragon and get the knight to his castle and the sword in the stone. The forest was dense. He hoped it was a tactical advantage.

He looked around and heard the rustle of trees. He looked up and saw some of the branches sway back in place.

"So, that's how we're going to start this." He continued looking up and he saw something massive fly above the trees. "That has got to be one big dragon." Every time it got close, the hilt of the sword glowed brighter. It was definitely him. Sportacus kept his sword raised as he looked for which direction the purple knight was going to fly next. He saw it taking another pass by. He headed back towards the fake village and his castle.

* * *

><p>"So, the strongest knight in the world is hiding in the woods, is he? No matter for now. Where do you want the stone?"<p>

Lily looked around for the castle. "Try over there!" She pointed to the north. As soon as they got close, she saw the castle. "No there!"

"A small castle indeed. But if he's hiding in the woods, why would he come here?"

"Because you're going lead him here. I will place the stone next to the castle and do the spell at the last possible moment."

He landed the dragon and grabbed her arm. "How do I know you won't trick me? Put the sword in yourself?"

"It has to be defeated by its equal, the blue knight, not me. Or else this nightmare would have been over long ago."

Convinced, he let her go. Then he turned and commanded the dragon to fly. He went back above the trees and hollered. "Oh, blue knight! I'd come out if I were you! I am on my way to destroy your village!"

Sportacus looked up and saw him heading to the fake village. He smiled and ran as fast as he could.

Robertus flew over the village and commanded the dragon to breathe fire. As the dragon did so, he laughed triumphantly. There were screams of villagers running this way and that, avoiding the fiery breath of the dragon.

Sportacus emerged from the woods and saw the commotion. He smiled. The guards were dressed as villagers and ran wildly around.

Robertus watched as they all seemed to gather in one place. He laughed evilly as he moved closer.

Ziggus was at the head as they all lined up against a wall. "Wait for it." He watched as the dragon got closer.

"Since you found it necessary to hide from me, blue knight, your village will suffer!"

"Wait for it." The dragon got close and opened its mouth. "NOW!" Ziggus yelled.

Everyone picked up a long hose, fashioned from what was leftover from Drexel's camouflage material. When Sportacus felt it, it seemed solid enough to contain water. So, Drexel made a makeshift contraption to siphon enough water for one good blast in the dragons mouth. They aimed it right in just before fire came out.

The dragon, water soaked in its mouth, landed on the ground, trying to choke the water out.

"Remember, once the knight goes after Sportacus, we secure the dragon." Ziggus instructed.

Sportacus smiled and ran in the direction of the castle. He saw Lily conjure the stone. He took a bite of an apple, making sure he was at full energy.

"You want me purple knight? I'm right here!" He raised his sword.

Robertus was furious. He got off his hacking dragon and ran at Sportacus. When he got there, he slowed his pace. He got a look at the location of the stone. "So, blue knight, it comes down to this. Your final battle."

"Oh, I think I have a few left in me." He was on his guard. He knew the purple knight was up to something.

"Well then, why don't you show me your face? That way I can see who's head I'm going to mount on my wall."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Fair enough. Then my face can be etched on your soul, forever!" He said with a familiar echo. He looked around. "That's never happened before."

They both lifted the face plates of their helmets. Sportacus's eyes widened. "Robbie?"

"It's Robertus! Wait, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Well, your luck has just run out!" He replaced the face plate and attacked Sportacus.

Sportacus blocked the first blow. As the swords connected, it made such a clamor, that it could be heard throughout LazyTown. It was magic sword against magic sword.

Sparks flew every time the swords connected.

Lily was on the other side of the castle. She was going to wait for the last possible moment, giving the blue knight enough time to defeat Robertus.

Robertus charged Sportacus, who jumped out of the way towards the castle. With one goal in mind, they both kept getting closer and closer to the stone. But Sportacus had one advantage. Robertus didn't know he had the same plan. Robertus swiped and slashed at Sportacus who dodged and sidestepped every swing.

"Don't you ever stand still?"

"Why are you having a problem?"

Robertus backed Sportacus up making him trip over a large stone. Sportacus fell on his back. The purple knight raised his sword. "Now blue knight, you die."


	13. Chapter 13 Homeward Bound

Wow! I can't believe I actually did this. Truth be known, I can't believe I actually did a story arc and this. The things that come out of my head. Lol! I am figuring how I want to set up the final chapter(s) so this is a short one.

* * *

><p>Sportacus, on his back, looked up at Robertus. He brought his sword down, but Sportacus blocked it, forcing it to the side, avoiding him. Then he jumped back up and tried to disarm him. Robertus avoided the swing. They were evenly matched. Sportacus had to find some way to get the upper hand before his energy ran low. Sportacus caught sight of Lily, who was ready. She activated the stone.<p>

"Enough games Sir blue knight. I am going to kill you now." He charged him, connecting with his sword over and over again. He didn't stop. He kept swinging,using every bit of his strength, wearing down the blue knight. He swung and slashed over and over, beating down the blue knight, backing him up against the castle.

Sportacus was stumbling, blocking the blows with one hand, holding the sword until he fell back, landing on the suppression stone.

Lily watched in horror as the blue knight was worn down. She was scared for him.

Sportacus was draped over the stone, sword his hand. Robertus hovering over him as he caught his breath.

"You fought well, blue knight, but not well enough." Robertus raised his sword over his weakened opponent and brought it down hard.

Sportacus rolled off the stone with lightning speed and Robertus's sword penetrated the rock.

"NOOOOOOO!"

There was a massive wind that picked up around the sword. Robertus wouldn't let go of his sword. I fact he kept trying to pull it out. All the magic that was made from it was reversing. The dragon dissipated and returned to the sword. The winds surrounded Robertus. He finally let go of the sword. The winds enveloped him, circling around at high velocity until he vanished. It was quiet. Lily came out from behind the castle.

"Where did he go?" Sportacus asked.

"I-I don't know." She walked up to the sword. "Love was not enough to keep us together." A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away. "I apologize to you, blue knight. It was my doing that your in this mess."

As soon as she said that the winds picked up again and surrounded Sportacus. The sword was being pulled from his hand. He held on tight.

"Just let it go!" She hollered. "Your task is done!"

"Not until I get home!" He yelled over the winds. "I'm from the future!"

She was surprised. She had not expected her spell to reach that far. She saw Sportacus holding on to sword for dear life. It was trying to return to the castle.

"How do I get back home?!"

She started thinking and came up with a plan. "I can get you back, but I'm coming with you!"

"What?! But your home is here!" Yelling louder as the winds picked up more.

"I have nothing here, anymore."

Sportacus was in no position to argue, so he agreed. "What do we do?"

"You need an anchor! Someone strong enough to bring you home!"

"I have that!"

"When I say, let go of the sword! Keep thinking of your anchor!"

"That's all I've been thinking about since I arrived!"

She stood near Sportacus and shouted an incantation and repeated it several times. Sportacus was finding it hard to hold the sword. It was starting to slip. As she shouted the final words, an even stronger wind of blue and Aqua surrounded them. "Remember, hold that anchor!" She put her arms around Sportacus's waist and held on. She looked up and there was a flash of light from the sword and an opening appeared above that was descending over them.

"Let it go!" Sportacus let go and it flew out of his sight. "Hold on!"

They held on to each other as the opening surrounded them and pulled them off the ground. Sportacus was thinking of Elena. Her eyes, her hair, her body, her heart and soul. "Bring me home, my love."


	14. Chapter 14 Reunited

Ok folks! This is it! I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing. Don't forget to review. Thanks much!

* * *

><p>Elena arrived at the airship. "Door." The door opened and she went inside. "Ezra?"<p>

"Hello Elena. How are you today?"

"The same. Missing Sportacus." She sighed. "No objections to having a name today?"

"I have analyzed all data regarding the giving of names and I have found it acceptable."

"After all this time?"

"It was also complied with the fact that you were going to continue to call me Ezra no matter what."

"You're right about that. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I am well."

Elena just sat there looking into space. She got a strange feeling. An anxious feeling that was growing.

"Elena, are you alright? Your blood pressure and heartbeat are elevating."

"Is that what it is?" It was growing inside her. She became warm and tingly. It was like someone was pouring love into her. She clutched her vest. "Sporty?" She whispered. She exited then airship. She looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. But she could feel it. She could feel him.

She ran as fast as she could, going back to the book. She picked up and opened it to the blue knight story. Her eyes widened as the castle, the stone and the swords reappeared. She screamed and ran at her top speed to the castle.

* * *

><p>Stephanie, Pixel, Stingy and Trixie were playing hop scotch and they saw Elena running faster than they've ever seen her run before.<p>

"Wow! That is fast!" Trixie exclaimed. "Any faster and she'd leave fire trails. It's the aqua blur." She giggled.

Pixel clocked her on his mini computer he wore on his arm. "Incredible! She's running three times faster than Sportacus! I didn't think anyone could run faster than him."

"Someone must really be in trouble. I wonder who she's rescuing?" Stephanie asked as she hopped on the first square.

They all froze and looked at each other. "Sportacus!" They all shouted in unison and took off for the castle. Stephanie saw her uncle and hollered to him. "Uncle! Sportacus!" And continued running.

"Uncle Sportacus? Well, eh I guess if he doesn't mind. It'd be nice to have a superhero broth-" then he understood. "Oh my! Bessie! Hurry." He got wildly excited as he waited for her.

* * *

><p>Robbie was walking along the path when Elena blew past him, leaving him spinning on the spot. He stopped, shaking his head. "I think that costume has gone to her head."<p>

Ziggy and Loquia were in the tree house and happened to catch site of Elena running towards the castle.

"Wow. She's fast. I wonder what's going on?"

Loquia looked and saw her running, the kids were behind her running in the same direction. She took a deep breath. "Daddy? MY DADDYS COMING HOME!"

She got to the ladder and jumped the last few rungs and headed to the castle along with everyone else.

The kids rushed past Robbie and he spun in the other direction. When he stopped, Ziggy and Loquia ran past him, spinning him again.

"What's wrong with everybody in this town?" As soon as he saw where everyone was going, he figured it out. He had to see it with his own eyes.

* * *

><p>Elena arrived but was stopped by an invisible barrier about ten feet from the castle. Her eyes were watery as she anxiously awaited for Sportacus's return. "Come on." She waited. "Come home, my love." She could feel him closer. She thought of him there, then in his arms. She could feel him being drawn to her.<p>

There was a blast of wind that pushed her back about twenty feet, followed by a swirling blue, aqua mist. She got to her feet and walked forward. The mist dissipated and there she saw the blue knight. He threw off his helmet and his eyes connected with Elena's. She let loose the tears as they both ran to each other. Sportacus picked her up and spun her around.

They were in each other's arms at last. They held each other tight.

"My Elena! My lovely Elena."

"Just so you know, I'm never letting you go." She cried.

"I have no problem with that whatsoever, my beautiful, beautiful, Elena."

Lily watched the two of them. She felt bad for what happened, so she did one more spell. She gave them time. Everyone in LazyTown was frozen in a moment. It was the least she could do after taking him so far away from his home.

Sportacus and Elena just held each other, feeling the warmth of each others bodies. Sportacus leaned back and kissed her. "I've missed you so much. I love you so much." His eyes watered. He wiped her tears and kissed her again. Then they stayed in a long embrace.

"I missed you so much. I knew you'd come back. I love you, I love you, I love you. Never leave me."

"I promise. All I could think about was you and Loquia." As he held Elena he noticed the kids. "No one is moving."

"That's fine." She replied. "They're all safe." She added while clinging to Sportacus.

"That is my doing." Then Elena loosened her grip and looked in the direction of the voice.

"Who are you?"

"That is Lily. She helped me get home." Was the short answer. "What did you do? Are they alright?"

"They're fine. I felt bad, so I made everything stop. The spell will lift in a few minutes. I wanted to give you time because I think you're going to be in demand."

"Thank you."

"Just keep holding me. I'm so glad you're back."

He rubbed her back feeling every curve he missed so much.

They stayed in each others embrace until the spell wore off. The sound of the children of LazyTown was getting closer. They all rushed him.

"Still not letting go." She said.

Then he heard something that brought so much joy to his heart. "DADDY!"

"Ok, I'm letting go." Elena released him as he scooped up Loquia and hugged her tight.

"You're back! You're back! Don't ever go again, daddy."

He smiled. "I won't. I'm here forever!" To see her smiling face again. Elena joined them followed by the kids and Milford and Bessie arrived.

Robbie was within earshot but stayed behind the tree. He saw how everyone was so happy. "Well," he said to himself, "I guess it's back to the lair." He started walking after a few moments. He felt a hearty tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found himself in a bearhug by the blue elf. Sportacus lifted him up and down repeatedly.

"Will you put me down?" He managed to say. Sportacus obeyed. "You're not going to kiss me, are you?"

"Do you want me to?" He joked.

"No! No. A hand shake will do."

But Sportacus gave him another hug. "Welcome back."

Lily looked at Robbie. "Robertus?" She walked closer.

He set Robbie down, took his arm and led him to the rest of the group. He took Elena in his arms again. "Let's get married, right now! I want you to be my wife, now and forever.

"Yes! By all means, yes!" She hugged him.

"Everyone! We're getting married!"


End file.
